Tai Kamiya's Lament
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A Sympathy fic to Taiora (and Mimato) fans from a Sorato fan. On the eve of Sora and Matt's wedding, Tai Kamiya reflects on his feelings for Sora and then some.


  
Tai Kamiya's Lament  
  
By- Neferti Dagger  
  
NOTE- Okay, I am a YAMARA fan, meaning, Yamato/Sora. I will go by the American however, but I felt sorry for Mimato, Mira, Taito and mostly Taiora fans when Sora and Matt got together and had kids. This fic is centered around Tai and such, but the ending however, is left TO YOUR OWN IMAGINATION. Is it Michi? No. You decide. BTW, everyone is (c) Toei Animation. Enjoy.  
_____________  
  
Tai Kamiya sat outside of the Dining Hall where Sora Takenouchi and Matt Ishida were celebrating their marriage tomorrow morning. Tai was devisated and left the dinner in the middle of the celebration, where Gabumon and Biyomon were opening bottles of champagine and the other Digimon were all merry, including a few close friends of Sora and Matt's as well.  
  
"*sigh* I never ever thought it would be like this." He moaned silently, rubbing his aching temples with his unsualy cold fingers. He could hear the sounds of Sora and Matt eating their Rehersal cake together, while the others watched on in delight. Tai shook his head and wondered-  
  
"I always though Sora and I would be together... like when were in Elementary School, or Middle School... we were so close together it was really amazing and then it just came crashing down." The thought has he saw memories of him saving Sora from Datamon, and a few memories from when they were kids. Like the time they were 6 years old and kissed undera misletoe at Christmas...  
  
"Those were memories of me and Sora I don't want to forget, but we will never be together anymore..." Tai leaned back in his bench, slumping down a little, letting the cool Air Conditioning blow on his troubled self. The door creaked open a ways and out came Agumon, drenched in champange and Stringy Stuff.  
  
"Tai!" The Yellow Digimon exclaimed, his face filled with happiness. "You're missing out on a lot of stuff! Oh, you'll never belive what happened! Sora just lit up Joe's hair accidentaly with the Stringy Stuff!"  
  
"Go away Agumon. I'm not in a happy mood right now." Tai mumbled.  
  
"Aww, if you say so Tai, I won't bother you. Besides, Matt wanted to know where you were, and he was kinda angry that you were missing out on alot of fun stuff!" Agumon sighed, slowly creeping back into the party room. Tai just blew Agumon off, but the persitant Digimon had one last question-  
  
"Hey Tai, have you seen Mimi? She isn' here either!"  
  
"No I haven't seen Mimi, now go away, I'm just really depressed right now!" Tai shoved Agumon back in and slammed the door on his partner. He sat back down and remembered some of the good times with Sora from when they were kids.  
  
"I remember when I wrote the apology note... 'Love'. Hah, now that I look back on it, maybe I did love Sora even if I didn't want to admit it. I heard from Mimi that she was really touched by it..."  
  
He got up and walked around the resturant a little, standing in front of the tinted glass. He could see in, but htey couldn't see him. He rested a hand on the window and peered in to see Sora and matt having a good time, dancing, talking and doing lover things... he hung his head in shame and walked away.  
  
"Damn it Tai... why didn't you tell her you loved her when you had the chance 25 some years ago? Maybe she would be marrying you instead of Matt... I hate Matt. He took away the one woman I loved more than anything..."  
  
He wandered around for an hour, noticing that everyone was leaving the party, just talking and having a good time and he heard the excitment for tomorrow when Sora and Matt were to be married. He shook his head in disgust and sat down in an area where no one would see his shameful self.  
  
"Sora, Sora, Sora... you loved me more, but why did you go with Matt? *sigh* perhaps it was better this way... perhas it was meant to be this way."  
  
After everyone had left, he headed out for his car, when he heard the silent sounds of crying going on near a bench just outside of the resturant. He walked up, intrigued and saw that it was none other than Mimi Tachikawa. He looked at her and asked-  
  
"Mimi... what are you doing here?"  
  
"*sniff*Oh.. hello Tai. Weren't you with the Happy Party hmm?" She said coldly, her eyes red with tears, and she used her cowgirl jecket to wipe them away. Tai sat down next to her and offered her a hankerchief. She took it and blew her nose.  
  
"Nahh... I wasn't in there, I was lamenting that I couldn't have Sora anymore now that she's getting married to Matt."  
  
"Oh really?" Mimi asked, perking up a little. "I was *sniffle* out here crying my eyes out that I wasn't going to have Matt anymore. He and I were close, even though we didn't show it. Sure he must've gotten jealous that I was going out with Michael, but we were just friends."  
  
Tai cocked his head and lent an ear to Mimi's own lament.  
  
"Oh yeah, things got worse from there. A few months ago, well, 5 anyways, Michael and I were... well you know, and by mistake, I got pregnant with his child... like any deadbeat 'parent', he left me for England again and now I think Matt doesn't want me since I have another man's child..."  
  
"Mimi..." Tai placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder.  
  
"I feel the same way about Sora. Perhaps she didn't like it that I ignored her a few times... but now she's out of reach and well, you know all that stuff..." Tai felt his stomach churn. He had never opened up to anyone about his feelings for Sora, let alone her Maid of Honor. "It's sad. I could have told her I loved her, but I missed the chance 25 years ago... now it's all gone."  
  
Mimi looked at Tai.  
  
"Tai.... Do you think it's funny, how the both of us are sitting here, talking to each other about the married couple? How we used to love both of them at some point?"  
  
"yeah, I think it's a little ironic."  
  
"Tai... I know this may seem kind of silly, but do you want to, you know... go out for dinner together? Just as friends, nothing more."  
  
Tai was taken aback by the comment. Mimi wanted to have dinner with him over this? his heart throbbed and he got all clamy at the suggestion. He sat rigid and thought for a moment about it.  
  
"Me? Mimi? Dinner over myself liking Sora, and her Matt? Well... I suppose so..."  
  
He nodded and Mimi perked up.  
  
"Great! Let's forget about Sora and Matt for one night and have fun together! We'll have a great time, while they're doing who knows what tonight. Let's go! I'll lead you to the perfect resturant. See ya!" With that, Mimi left for her car, and Tai sat for a few moments wondering aloud.  
  
"Hmmm... maybe Sora getting married to Matt was for the better, but never the less, I will have feelings for her... no matter what happens."  
  
*The End*  
  
Notes- Yah, it's kinda silly, but I'll le tyou draw your own conculstion. I did this out of sympathy for the Taiora and Mimato fans... I mean, it was going come to this soone ror later eh?- Nefertina A. Dagger  



End file.
